


With this ring

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Carol and Ezekiel celebrate their wedding.
Relationships: Ezekiel & Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	With this ring

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanted a wedding scene? Well, here it is.

**With this ring**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

Carol is staring at her reflection in the mirror, reverently touching the fabric of her dress. Her wedding dress. Her _incredibly beautiful_ wedding dress. Slowly, she turns from one side to the other, still not quite able to believe that this is really her who she is looking at. Never before has she been wearing something this beautiful and yes, sexy. For a moment she feels a little self-conscious thinking of all the people outside, but then she shakes her head. She wasn`t going to let old demons ruin the happiest day of her life.

In a couple minutes she would step outside and marry the love of her life, Ezekiel. _King Ezekiel_. How`s that for improvement? Carol smooths her hands down her body, licking her lips. She can`t wait to see the look on his face when he sees her dressed like this. Ezekiel always made her feel beautiful, no matter what she was wearing, even if she was covered in dirt from head to toe, but Carol had felt the need to wear something special on their wedding day. She grins, remembering the day her and Nabila went “shopping” to find something adequate.

Carol had deliberately waited for a day when Ezekiel and Jerry went out hunting, so she and Nabila could head out undisturbed. Ever since she told him that they were expecting a child, Ezekiel had become a little bit overprotective – in a sweet, endearing way. For this trip, however, Carol really wasn`t keen on any male company that he would certainly have insisted on. Choosing a wedding dress was for girls. That, and she really wanted to surprise Ezekiel.

So, as soon as the men had left the Kingdom, her and Nabila had made their way into the city. Carol knew from previous visits that there was a bridal shop where she hoped to find what she was looking for. The shop was pretty much untouched by scavengers, bridal wear not being something very popular when you were living in the apocalypse. Even though she`d been married before, Carol had never set foot into such a store before, the sheer amount of dresses completely overwhelming her, making it almost impossible for her to decide.

Ultimately, Carol had chosen a gorgeous vintage dress with a long-sleeved lacy bodice and a skirt made of soft tulle that flowed around her legs. The deep v-neck was showing off more of her cleavage than she originally anticipated but with her progressing pregnancy her breasts have become quite a bit larger over the past weeks. So has the cute little bump that`s been forming on her lower belly. Carol was only three months pregnant, the speed with which her body was changing a little bit surprising.

Turning sideways again, Carol lovingly runs her hands over her belly. Just a few people knew about her pregnancy so far and she couldn`t wait for everyone to see it. During her pregnancy with Sophia she had tried to hide her body as best as possible, knowing that Ed didn`t like to see or hear any of it. Not Ezekiel, though. He was just as excited about their love child as Carol was, barely able to keep his hands off of her. Carol didn`t mind, intent on enjoying every second of this pregnancy. 

“Uhm, Carol?”

Nabila`s voice shakes her out of her thoughts and she turns to face her friend, who is holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers to her.

“It`s time.”

“Yeah.” Smiling, Carol takes the flowers and steps out into the hallway of the theater and then outside, slowly making her way through the crowd of people, her eyes fixed on Ezekiel, who is standing inside the pavilion, waiting for her.

The whole place looks like something straight out of a fairytale with flowers everywhere and colorful flags and lanterns hanging in the surrounding trees, soft music playing in the background. All the people from the Kingdom as well as most of their friends from the other communities are standing between the theater and the pavilion, forming a passage for Carol and following her to gather around the pavilion.

Carol barely notices any of this, her eyes and mind focused on Ezekiel, the look on his face making her heart race in her chest. He`s dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pants, wisely forgoing his beloved coat due to the current heat wave. His beard is cut a little bit shorter than usual, a red feather decorating his gorgeous dreads. He`s a sight to behold and he is all hers.

When she reaches the steps, Carol hands over her flowers to Maggie, grabbing Ezekiel`s hand and gathering up her dress so as not to trip over it. Once safe inside the pavilion, Ezekiel pulls her against him, lacing their hands together, one pair resting on the small of her back, the other one clasped together at their sides. His eyes shine with the love he feels for her, the most beautiful smile on his lips.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, my Queen!”

Carol`s smile deepens as she tilts her head to the side a little, giving him a small wink when she says “Told you I wouldn`t get married in a pair of jeans.”

Chuckling, Ezekiel leans forward to capture her lips with his, completely oblivious to the people around them. The sound of Gabriel loudly clearing his throat drives them apart again, an embarrassed look on their faces.

“You seem to have missed some steps in between. Let`s start from the beginning, shall we?”

A soft wave of laughter runs through the crowd and Ezekiel relaxes his hold on Carol, keeping their hands lightly tangled together. They keep staring into each other`s eyes as they listen to Gabriel`s words.

“Today we are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Carol and Ezekiel, witnessing the public joining of souls that have already been united as one in their hearts.

Carol and Ezekiel, you have decided to commit yourselves to one another in holy marriage, to share your lives with each other and to love and protect one another through all challenges, in good times and in bad times, in sickness and in health. You have decided to face this world together, to accept the bond that will bind you together forever.

Ezekiel, now please say your vow to Carol.”

For a moment, Ezekiel is unable to speak, his emotions causing a lump in his throat. He`s been waiting for this moment for so long, thought about what he was going to say a million times, but right now his perfectly written speech is forgotten. Raising a hand to Carol`s face, he softly touches her cheek, struggling for words.

“My Carol – I have never known anyone like you in my life. You are so strong and brave, kind and beautiful. And smart. When we first met you saw right through my bullshit and you dared to call me on it. You were the first person who did not treat me as a King, but as a man and although you have been a complete stranger to me, my heart and soul cried out for you, begging me to not let you go again. Your strength and bravery impressed me, the beauty of your body and soul seduced me. You changed my life in an instant – and you changed me, you made me want to be a better person, a better man, a better King. I fell in love with everything that you are in a way I never thought possible. I can`t imagine even living a single day without you by my side. You filled my heart with love and happiness. You`re my everything, love of my life, my Queen.”

His thumb brushes away the tears that have started to fall down her cheek and Carol turns her head, kissing his palm, her fingers curling around his to hold him to her.

“Carol, now please say your vow to Ezekiel.”

With a shuddering breath, Carol places her hand over Ezekiel`s heart, feeling his thundering heartbeat. She too is struggling with her emotions, concentrating on the warmth and love she sees reflected in his eyes.

“Ezekiel – when I was brought to the Kingdom, I was lost and broken, a shadow of myself. I wanted nothing else than to disappear. I thought the world consisted of nothing but pain and darkness. But you – your light and warmth helped me get through my self-isolation. You healed me, showed me that there is still hope and love in this world. Before I met you, I never truly knew what it felt like to be loved. You taught me what it really means to love someone and that it is not something to be afraid of. You taught me that love doesn`t make you weak, but that it makes you stronger. I`m so grateful to have you in my life. I have never been happier. My love for you just keeps growing with every day that I get to spend by your side.”

Her voice is almost breaking, but she smiles at him, kissing his fingertips and placing his hand on the tiny bump on her belly, reminding him of the miracle that their love for each other has created. Ezekiel fights his own tears, tightly squeezing the hand that is still resting over his heart.

For a moment there`s complete silence, every person in the Kingdom deeply touched by the emotional exchange they just witnessed. Again, it is Gabriel who speaks up.

“Now that you have spoken your vows of love and commitment, let me ask you this question.

Ezekiel, do you welcome Carol as your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?”

“I do.”

“And Carol, do you welcome Ezekiel as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?”

“I do.”

Nothing ever felt this right to Carol before, never has she been less afraid of the future as right in this moment. She knows that with Ezekiel by her side, she will be able to face anything.

“Can we now have the rings, please?”

Henry steps forward, holding out the rings to his parents with a huge grin on his face. Gabriel continues.

“Ezekiel, as you place the ring on Carol`s finger, please repeat after me:

You are the love of my life. I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal faith and my undying devotion, a reminder of our inner unity and a promise of all my tomorrows.”

When Ezekiel has done so with shaking hands, Gabriel turns to Carol.

“Carol, as you place the ring on Ezekiel`s finger, please repeat after me:

You are the love of my life. I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal faith and my undying devotion, a reminder of our inner unity and a promise of all my tomorrows.”

Carol slides the simple ring on Ezekiel`s finger, then laces their hands together and takes a step forward, their bodies almost touching each other. She`s never been someone for public displays of affection, but today she doesn`t care. She needs to be as close to him as possible, needs everyone to see just how deep their connection is. Grinning, they stare at each other, knowing what`s coming next.

“With your vows and the exchange of rings you have begun your marriage. Now you may seal it with a kiss!”

No sooner have the words left Gabriel`s mouth, their lips are on each other, moving softly, their heads tilting to deepen the kiss. Ezekiel`s arms tightly wrap around Carol`s waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. She gasps, her arms tightening her hold around his neck, laughing. When he puts her down again, her hands land on his face, pulling him in for another sweet kiss.

The crowd is cheering and someone – probably Jerry – is turning up the music again. Carol and Ezekiel turn to their friends, arms tightly wrapped around each other, the brightest smiles on their faces. Ezekiel helps Carol down the stairs and together they face the long line of people who want to express their congratulations to the King and Queen.

Just when Carol lets go from her hug with Tara and turns her attention to Maggie, she freezes, her eyes going round in surprise as she sees the person in front of her. Daryl. She really hadn`t expected him to show up. The last time she`d seen him was a couple weeks ago, shortly after Rick`s disappearance. Frankly, she hadn`t even been sure if he knew about her wedding. Now crossing her arms in front of her chest, she narrows her eyes at him, a playful smirk on her face.

“Hey stranger. How nice of you to honor us with your presence.”

“Wouldn`t miss it for anything in the world.”

Daryl opens his arms to her and she steps into his embrace, hugging him briefly. When she steps back, Daryl turns his attention to Ezekiel, offering his hand to him. Ezekiel takes it, accepting his congratulations, his other hand firmly resting on his wife`s hip.

“We`re glad you decided to follow our invitation. It`s a pleasure to welcome you as a guest on this very special day.”

Carol turns her head to her husband, softly grabbing his chin to make him look at her.

“You knew he would be coming! Why didn`t you tell me?”

“I wasn`t a 100% sure. I didn`t want you to be disappointed, my Love.”

Carol shakes her head at him, a beautiful smile playing on her lips. Grabbing Ezekiel`s head between her hands, she pulls him in for a kiss, softly whispering against his mouth “Well, thank you for whatever you did to make this possible. It`s a wonderful surprise.”

Turning her attention back to her friends, Carol blushes a little. Maggie and Tara regard her and Ezekiel with what can only be described as a smug grin on their faces while Daryl seems rather incredulous and yeah, somewhat embarrassed by her uncharacteristic lovey-dovey behavior. Carol bites her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

“It seems that Michonne did not accompany you.” Ezekiel is addressing Daryl again.

“No. She`s sorry for not coming, but – she hasn`t felt well lately.”

Carol and Ezekiel exchange a worried glance. “Why? Is she sick? Did she get injured?”

Daryl shakes his head. “Nah, it`s not like that. She is – she is pregnant.”

Now three pairs of eyes stare at him in disbelief, the only other one in their round knowing about Michonne`s pregnancy being Tara, who smacks him up the head. “Idiot!”

“What? She said we could tell them!”

Tara rolls her eyes, then very pointedly stares at Carol. Carol`s hand subconsciously went to her own belly again, the other one grabbing her husband. She remembers that fateful day at the bridge, remembers Michonne`s agony and her own weak condition caused by her still unknown pregnancy. A flash of sympathy washes over her, her eyes seeking Ezekiel`s. Daryl`s eyes land on the hand that is still pressed against her belly, the realization of what`s going on dawning on him.

“What? Are you, too?!”

The sound of his voice and the utterly shocked expression on his face make Carol giggle again. Now everyone`s looking at her again in expectation and after a quick glance to Ezekiel, the proud look on his face revelation enough, she confirms what everyone`s been thinking.

“Yeah, well – it was quite a surprise for us as well.”

“A very welcome surprise!” Ezekiel chimes in.

Carol can`t help but look at him again with this utterly adoring expression on her face. Geez, she was really turning into a love-sick fool nowadays and she couldn`t care any less. Before anyone can say anything in response to her admission, they are interrupted by Jerry`s cheerful voice calling them from the other side of the place.

“Your Majesties!”

When Carol and Ezekiel turn around to look at him, Jerry raises his hands in the air, loudly proclaiming for everyone to hear “Dinner has been served!”

The food is lined up on a long row of tables, a great variety of the best the Kingdom has to offer for its residents and guests. Tables and chairs have been moved outside, loosely scattered over the lawn in front of the theater, the tables also decorated with flowers and candles. Everyone is in a great mood, eating and drinking and having a good time with family and friends.

As the sun slowly sinks on the horizon, the heat of the day fades a little, leaving behind a warm summer`s night. The fading daylight is replaced by hundreds of lights in the trees, on the tables and on the ground – lanterns, candles and torches creating a magical atmosphere. Carol and Ezekiel have retreated into the pavilion, softly swaying to the music, bodies pressed tightly against each other, oblivious to the party going on around them.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, my Love?”

Ezekiel`s deep melodic voice reaches Carol`s ear, reverberating through her whole body, causing goosebumps up and down her spine and setting off a whole army of butterflies in her stomach. She pulls her head back to look at him, an amused smile tugging on her lips.

“Not in the past five minutes or so” she answers, reaching up to touch her fingertips to his mouth. He kisses them one by one, then places her hand over his heart, holding it there.

“Sorry for my inattentiveness, my Queen” Ezekiel says with a wink, making Carol giggle at his silliness. She leans in to receive his kiss, opening her mouth to him. He still tastes like the rich chocolate cake they had for dessert, another surprise from Nabila that had Carol squealing in delight. The chocolate had been delicious, but it tasted even better mixed with Ezekiel`s unique flavor.

Carol just slightly pulls back, her fingers curling into Ezekiel`s shirt. She has to bite back the moan that threatens to escape her when she feels his large hand sprawled out on her lower back, dangerously close to grabbing her behind. Gazing up at him, she sees the same unadulterated desire reflected in his eyes that is coursing through her body. Without thinking she grabs his hands and leads him over to the theater, desperately needing to be alone with him.

As soon as the doors close behind them, their mouths are fused together and they stumble through the dark hallway, almost tripping over Carol`s dress and colliding with the wall in an audible thud. Without taking his lips from hers, Ezekiel bows down and picks Carol up, carrying her down the aisle and up the stage, carefully putting her back on her feet. Carol leans back against Ezekiel`s desk, pulling him flush against her, his desire for her pressing into her abdomen.

Ezekiel`s gaze is fixed on her upper body, unable to look away from the alluring sight of her perfectly shaped breasts just barely covered by the delicate material of her dress, her chest heaving rapidly with every breath she takes.

“I knew you would like the dress.”

Her voice is a husky whisper fluttering over his face, drawing his gaze to hers. Ezekiel doesn`t trust his own voice anymore so instead of answering, he crashes his mouth down on hers, sweeping his tongue inside in a feverish kiss. His hands smooth over her body, the soft material of her dress and her heated skin adding to his arousal. He uses his thumbs to push the fabric out of the way, freeing her luscious breasts to his touch, her taut nipples poking into his palms.

When her head starts spinning, Carol pulls her head back, gasping when she feels Ezekiel`s hot tongue on her breasts a second later, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh, almost driving her out of her mind with want. Her hands fist into his dreads, holding him to her while at the same time trying to rub her lower body against him. She lets out a frustrated little sob when she realizes that this is not working the way she wants it to, their clothes hindering her efforts.

Carol changes her tactic, pushing against Ezekiel`s shoulders to get him to move, but he resists, not interested in moving just an inch away from her.

“Dammit, Zeke, help me here!”

The breathless sound of his name gets Ezekiel`s attention and he straightens up, a quizzical look on his face. Carol follows him immediately, her hands flying to the buttons of his shirt, opening them one by one. She`s too impatient to bother with taking the shirt off completely, just pushes it open and presses her body against his, her mouth seeking his again. Ezekiel tries to push her skirt up around her waist and they stumble again, brushing against his throne.

With a wicked little smile, Carol pushes Ezekiel further back, gathering up her dress and sliding onto his throne with her back to him. Grabbing the headrest with both hands, she looks at him over her shoulder, and biting her lips shakes her behind at him in blatant invitation.

“Shit.”

Ezekiel sucks in a shuddering breath. One day this woman would give him a heart attack, he was certain of that. But he would die a happy man. Grinning, he steps closer, bunching her skirt up to reveal her shapely buttocks to him. Her flimsy panties are drenched with her wetness and he swiftly divests her of them, stuffing them into his pocket. Her smell hits his nostrils and he drops to his knees, desperately needing to taste her.

The moment his tongue comes in contact with her flesh, Carol`s head drops to her hands, a deep moan escaping her throat. Her eyes squeeze shut as she concentrates on the feeling of his large hands kneading her flesh, his rough tongue lapping at her folds, the tip dipping into her sweet opening every so often. She is close, so close. Without a conscious thought, she slips a hand between her legs, her fingers brushing over her clit. She comes immediately, her body convulsing uncontrollably.

The next thing she knows is Ezekiel sliding his hands up and down her spine, softly calling her name. Carol opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him, his heated gaze sparking up her want again, reminding her that she still needs to be filled by him. Her eyes drop to his erection that is resting heavily on her lower back, softly rocking against her. Locking her gaze with his again, Carol reaches for him, pushing him where she wants him.

Ezekiel slides into her depths easily, her body welcoming his intrusion. They have done this so many times over the past two years and yet it still felt as amazing and exciting as the very first time. Ezekiel pumps in and out of her slowly, but forcefully, his hips slapping against her backside on every thrust, his hands digging into her waist. Carol drops her head to watch as he drives himself into her over and over again, the sight of his thick shaft covered in her juices almost enough to push her over the edge again.

“Faster. Please.”

Unable to resist her plea, Ezekiel speeds up his movement, hitting her insides with rapid strokes. Her walls are fluttering around him, gripping at him, trying to hold him in. Fascinated by the sight, Carol reaches between her legs again, her fingers brushing against his hardness, feeling the way he is stretching her. Ezekiel knows she is on the verge of coming again when she starts making cute little whimpering noises that she is completely unaware of.

Sliding his hands up her body, Ezekiel places his hands over Carol`s breasts, squeezing her nipples between his fingers, giving her just this little bit extra stimulation that sends her flying, the power of her orgasm triggering his own. His body goes rigid, his hips pressed against her as he empties himself deep inside her body. With the last bit of his strength, he pulls out of her, sweeping her up into his arms and trading places with her, cradling her on his lap as they slowly come down from their high.

They are aware that there is still a party going on outside – _their party_ – but they take their time cuddling, caressing and kissing, whispering words of love and devotion. What drives them outside again is the growling of Carol`s stomach and her declaration that their baby demands more of that delicious cake. They make their way back to their table with their arms around each other, ignoring the knowing looks that follow them.

Just when Carol has finished her cake, a new song begins to play. It`s unfamiliar to Carol, but Ezekiel jumps to his feet, holding his hand out to her. She takes it, letting him pull her into his arms, dancing with him under the stars as she listens to him singing the song to her, the words seeping into her heart, knowing without a doubt that marrying this man was the best decision she ever made in her life.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin', mmh  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason  
Anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me, mmh  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way of talkin', mmh  
I don't know what it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin'  
Anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a way of showin', mmh  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'  
She's got a light around her, ooh  
And everywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her  
Everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around, ooh, oho  
She's got a smile that heals me, mmh  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about her, mmh  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
Anyway, hey_

***************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know – I`m helplessly sappy. It`s what keeps me from going crazy. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. At least a little bit 😉


End file.
